


Sibling Bond

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ducky Momo - Freeform, Ducky Momo vs Stumpleberry Finkbat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Going to the movies, Hurt/Comfort, Nerds of a Feather, One Shot, Post Nerds of a Feather, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Fluff, Siblings, Stumpleberry Finkbat, fangirl problems, movie passes, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry at her brothers for not sharing her love of Ducky Momo, Candace vows to see Momo the Movie all by herself. But her brothers may just surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nerds of a Feather

“So Candace, what movie are we going to see?” Phineas asked, as him and Ferb trailed behind Candace, following her into the movie theater.

“Momo the Movie!”

“Momo the Movie?” He raised an eyebrow. “Gee Candace, aren’t you a little old to be seeing that?”

“No, no I’m not.” She happily plunked her money down on the counter. “Three for Momo the Movie please.”

The cashier stared at her. “Aren’t you a little old to be seeing this?”

“No!” Candace snatched the change off the counter, grabbing her brothers.

“Uh Candace? Do we have to see this movie with you? It’s a little…uh…”

“It’s not very stimulating,” Ferb interjected.

“Yeah that.”

“What?! I’ll have you know that Ducky Momo is very stimulating.” She crossed her arms, glaring at her brothers. “And what pray tell, is the name of the movie you’d rather see?”

“The new Stumpleberry Finkbat movie.” Phineas pulled something out of his pocket. “Clive Addison gave us free passes to the premier. It starts in ten minutes.”

Candace snorted. “You know what? Fine. Go see your little Stumblebat—“

“Stumpleberry Finkbat.”

“Whatever. Go see your stupid movie. I can enjoy Ducky Momo all by myself.” And without another word, she turned on her heel, heading down the hall.

Phineas stared after her. “Gee Ferb, do you think she’ll be okay by herself? I mean, sure it’s a Ducky Momo movie and we do have premier passes to the Stumpleberry Finkbat movie. But…”

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas turned to his brother, a determined look on his face. “Ferb, I know what we have to do.”

“Right.”

* * *

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo. Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo_

“Ah, Ducky Momo.” Candace grinned, pulling her Ducky Momo doll out of her purse. “Pure bliss.”

“So how far along are we?”

“We’re—Phineas? Ferb?” Candace blinked in surprise as Phineas and Ferb sat down next to her, Phineas holding a large box of popcorn.

“Oh hey Candace.”

“Phineas, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were going to see that Finkie movie.”

“Well we were, but you looked so hurt that you were seeing it by yourself, Ferb and I decided to come watch it with you. Who knows? It may be more enlightening than we thought.”

“Really? You guys gave up movie premier passes for me?”

Phineas smiled. “Sure Candace. You’re our sister. Besides, what is family for?”

Candace smiled, affectionately ruffling their hair. “Thanks guys.” She put an arm around them. “I just have one question though.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“What’d you do with the Clive Addison passes?”

“Oh, we gave them to someone else to enjoy,” Ferb stated simply.

* * *

Baljeet stared at the screen, mesmerized. “Ohhh…so that is how you wield a club.”

Buford huffed. “I told you, that information’s proprietary.”


End file.
